<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terrible Things by M00BL00M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185597">Terrible Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00BL00M/pseuds/M00BL00M'>M00BL00M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Denial, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Lowercase, M/M, Notes, Post-death notes, Terminal Illnesses, Widow Dream, Widowed, intended lowercase, pre-written notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00BL00M/pseuds/M00BL00M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>death.</p><p>it was something dream thought about a lot, as of recent. it was the only thing he could think of as he stared at george's limp, barely breathing body. the sickly skinny hand he held on the verge of freezing; the same hand he kissed when proposing. </p><p>dream wouldn't be getting married anytime soon, it seemed. </p><p>(lowercase intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>trigger warning; terminal illness and death</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>death.</p><p>it was something dream thought about a lot, as of recent. it was the only thing he could think of as he stared at george's limp, barely breathing body. the sickly skinny hand he held on the verge of freezing, the same hand he kissed when proposing. </p><p>dream wouldn't be getting married anytime soon, it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>he and george had planned such a beautiful wedding; dream remembered the few requirements it had like the back of his hand. he thought about their marriage a lot. <br/><br/></p><p>dream didn't even get to tell george how much he loved him before he became unresponsive, merely a void of his fiance. this wasn't george.</p><p> </p><p>he wanted to believe it, so badly, so desperately. he wanted to believe he was holding a strangers hand right now, and that the george he knew would come through that door, but it never happened. this was dream's sad reality. <br/><br/>he wished it wasn’t. he hated the pitiful looks the nurses would give him as they walked by, watching dream as he whispered soft declarations of love in hopes of george hearing him; he never did though, and he never would. <br/><br/>dream didn’t like reality. he wanted to continue playing minecraft with george, instead he had to make a sit down video and explain what was happening; his face reveal was for george. </p><p> </p><p>dream would do anything if it meant george surviving this, even if he has to take his own life. anything for him…<br/><br/>even as the days drew on, he never let go of george’s hand for more than a few minutes. he needed to be there for him once he woke up. <br/><br/>he hadn’t eaten in ages, no matter how many times the nurses offered to get him food; his stomach was constantly twisted in a knot, unable to consume anything other than his own spit. he was a mess. <br/><br/>he couldn’t stop thinking of george when he was lively. he would tell dream to stop being so woebegone. </p><p><em> dream missed george. </em> <br/><br/></p><p>a shrill beep rang through the small room, dream instantly looking at the heart rate monitor. his stomach dropped at the lack of a heart rate, a guttural sob leaving him as he glanced down at george’s pale features.<br/><br/>a mantra of ‘nurse’, and ‘doctor’ left him, still not moving from his spot next to george, even as the staff rushed in. <br/><br/></p><p>dream felt his world crash around him as the doctor told him there was nothing they could do. please, not like this. let me say i love you, please. <br/><br/><em>‘there has to be something,’</em> dream uttered in between anguish filled sobs</p><p><br/><em>‘i’m sorry,’</em> the doctor replied. <em>‘time of death is ten fifty eight P.M.’</em><br/><br/>dream wrapped his arms around george’s limp body, gripping the hospital gown as he sobbed. everything was ripped away from him.<br/><br/>dream thrashed around violently as someone grabbed him from behind, prying him off of george’s body. he pleaded for them to stop, to let him see him one last time, tell him he loved him, anything. <br/><em><br/></em><em>‘i love you,’</em> he sobbed into the open air as he was dragged out of the room, watching as the nurse placed a white cloth over george’s body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>months had gone by since george had passed, months since dream had touched his things, months since he’s talked to anyone.<br/>
<br/>
so, when dream finally went through the few boxes that george had, he was surprised to find a letter. a glistening blue wax stamp was pasted on the front, a messily written <em>‘dream’</em> displayed on the front.<br/>
<br/>
dream opened the note carefully, making sure not the rip the envelope, and began reading.<br/>
<br/>
<em> ‘to my dearest dream,<br/>
<br/>
my assumption is that you are reading this long after i’ve passed, too scared to go through my things; you’ve always been finicky with stuff like that…<br/>
<br/>
i’m writing this to show my love. i’m not sure i’ll be conscious within the coming weeks, i can feel myself growing weaker as the days grow on. </em></p><p><br/>
<em> my love for you is sempiternal, i’m not sure if it was the way you rambled on subjects you were passionate about, the way you made sure everyone around you was okay, or if it was just you, but i could never find myself losing these feelings for you.<br/>
<br/>
i wish i could’ve married you, i wanted to grow old with you so badly. i wanted to be the old bickering couple who people thought hated each other, but in reality had everlasting love for one another.<br/>
<br/>
i’ll never forget the hugs you would give me while i cried, they always managed to make me feel better, even in my worst mental states. i always thought you were a magician, honestly.<br/>
<br/>
you were always so kind, i like to believe you don’t have a bad bone in your body.<br/>
<br/>
i don’t think i can begin to apologise enough for any arguments we had, even the ones you wouldn’t bat an eye at. i wished that i apologised when i was alive, i wished i used by last spoken words to say that i love you.<br/>
<br/>
you’re ethereal, you were mine. i’m sorry that i broke our promise, i wished that making a wish while blowing your birthday candles out was true. you were my soulmate, the last piece to my puzzle.<br/>
<br/>
i’m so sorry.<br/>
<br/>
i love you. i love you more than the rising sun, i love you more than the planet, i love you more than chocolate raisins, i love you more than minecraft, i love you more than anything. i wished i could’ve lived long enough to see you accomplish all of the things on that silly bucket list of yours.<br/>
<span class="u"><br/>
i love you. </span><br/>
<br/>
yours truly,<br/>
george.’ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ouch.......................... hey. i've been in the mood to write a little bit of angst, so im sorry- </p><p>uhm, extremely shameful promo; if you like this, you might like my on-going fic 'i'm on cloud 9 with you', its dnf but there isnt any death, or terminal illness, or .. this (:</p><p>wait till i pull out a 30k word angst one-shot. just wait- it will happen one day<br/>also, its pretty obvious i didn't edit this- sorry DVGSHABJNK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>